Midnight Mystery
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: Hey! Yuri and Wolfram appear to be tired every morning. What is the reason? Conrart and Gwendal are suspicious that 'something' is happening and decides to check it out one night. is there something really happening?
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Mystery**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Kyo Kara Maoh!**

**Author notes: Hey again. I am back with a new fic. I now that I got to be updating but…. The chapters are too long and I don't have enough time these days. Plus the guide duties, annual festival and examinations my life is a hell. So … please bear with me. Enjoy **

**Summary: Yuri and Wolfram seem to be tired each and every morning. Conrart and Gwendal are suspicious that the couple is not as innocent as they look. Are they really guilty?**

**Chapter 1: Suspicions (Normal P.O.V)**

"Ahhhhhh…." Yuri yawned loudly at the dining table. Everyone looked up. After sometime Wolfram too yawned though not as loudly as Yuri.

Gwendal raised an eyebrow. This had been happening since the past few days. Wolfram and Yuri appeared to be tired every morning. He had a doubt that they weren't sleeping at night. "Then what were they doing? Were they….? No, No! It is impossible." Gwendal thought shaking his head roughly to get the picture of his brother lying under the king out of his mind.

Even Conrart was staring curiously at them. Wolfram was dozing of and Yuri was staring at his soup. Yuri yawned again. Now it was Gunter's turn to be worried.

He started to wail, "Oh Your Majesty, did I fail you? Is anyone disturbing your sleep? Are you not getting sufficient sleep at night?"

Lady Celi smiled innocently and asked, "Did you both reach that base already?"

Wolfram, who was dozing, woke up with a start, blushing furiously, Gunter fainted from excess nose bleed, Gwendal's left eye was twitching dangerously, Conrart was glaring at the couple and Yuri choked on his soup, blushing.

No one could tell who was redder; Wolfram or Yuri. Wolfram resembled an apple while Yuri resembled an over ripe tomato.

"Mother!" Wolfram shouted. Celi just shrugged indifferently. Gwendal spoke up, "it's time you slept in your own bedroom Wolfram. His majesty is strong enough to protect himself and you have disturbed hi enough.

Wolfram just stared and then shouted, "I am not going to move out of OUR bedroom. And what goes in the bedroom is OUR private life and not anybody else business.

Yuri sat there gaping at Wolfram. Wolfram's words only irritated Gwendal more. He got up without saying anything and left the room. Everyone stared behind him. Conrart sighed heavily and smiled. "I better go and calm him down." He said as he left the room.

He stood in front of Gwendal's office. He entered without knocking. He smiled when he saw that Gwendal was knitting something that looked like a cat or was it a bearbee?

"What?"Gwendal snapped. He hated anyone entering without knocking. But Conrart just smiled and said, "We better keep an eye on them"

Gwendal nodded stiffly. Then he said, "See you tonight." Conrart just smiled.

**A/N: So how is it? Hope it is Ok. I thought that it was lame but… I need your opinions. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight Mystery**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!**

**Author Notes: Hey! So at last I updated. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 2: Conclusion**

"Shhhhh" Conrart whispered o Gwendal. The two big brothers of Wolfram Von Bielefeld were trailing down the darkened hallway like thieves. They slowed their pace when they neared the bed chambers. They could hear hushed whispers coming from inside.

There were no guards near the door. Gwendal frowned. Wolfram must have sent them away. They suddenly heard a groan. They moved closer to the door. They could hear some words although not clearly.

"But- but….." Yuri's voice said.

"No bus. You go first." They heard Wolfram say.

They were filled with dread of what the perverted Maoh was doing with their innocent little brother. They suddenly heard two loud 'thuds'. They couldn't take it anymore and burst through the door. Conrart and Gwendal stood gaping at the sight in front of them.

The room was empty.

No one was there. No Wolfram. No Yuri.

The window was wide open and the curtains were flowing around wildly. Conrart and Gwendal looked and each other. Then Gwendal said gruffly," Let's go outside." Conrart nodded.

They both stealthily went in the hallways again. As they both reached outside they heard sounds coming from the garden. They slowly went and hid behind the bushes.

"Faster you wimp." They heard Wolfram shout.

"Yes, yes. This is only my second time." Was Yuri's reply.

The second time? The two brothers looked at each other. They both were going to burst into through the buses while suddenly a girlish giggle stopped them from doing so.

Conrart stared at Gwendal wide eyed. "It sounded like…." "Greta" Gwendal muttered shocked.

They risked peeking through the bushes. What they saw bought a smile on their faces.

Wolfram, Yuri and Greta were sitting on the ground with a picnic basket nearby their side. Yuri was making a sandwich and Wolfram was shouting at him to "make it faster". Greta was giggling at her father's antics.

It looked like a real family picture. They smiled, got to their feet and made their way back to the castle to get a good night sleep.

**A/N: So how as it? Give me your opinion. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sequel of Midnight Mystery**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!**

**Author Notes: Hey! This is a short scene from the sequel. If you want me to write the sequel just review.**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Yuri and Wolfram arrived punctually at breakfast the next morning. Even Greta was there. Normally she would eat in Anissina's lab with her but today she decided to have her breakfast with her two fathers.

Gwendal and Conrart came in followed by Gunter, Lady Celi and Murata.

"Uh? What are you doing here Murata?" Yuri asked surprised. Normally the Sage would stay at the temple but today…

"Nothing. I just heard the news." Murata replied smirking.

"What news?" Wolfram asked confused.

'That you both are very…. close with each other." Murata said while giving an understanding smile.

"Murata, YOU PERVERT."Yuri shouted at him loudly.

"Sheesh! Calm down Shibuya! Has Gunter taught you the lesson "Advantages of Safe Sex"?" Murata asked with his evil smile.

Wolfram looked as if he was going to throw a piece of cake on Murata's face. And he would have if…

**A/N: Hey! So how is it? Give me your ideas. Review! And I won't be able to update because of some family problems. Sorry!**


End file.
